The Puppeteer
by NumbKid
Summary: Mitsuhiko has always envied Conan, so he began observing him. But recently, Conan has been displaying odd behaviours that is disturbing. There's definitely something wrong with him. There's a puppeteer in control, and they may not like the truth one bit. Sometimes, the fruit of knowledge is forbidden for a good reason. CoAi paring. Warning: DARK and TWISTED fiction. Rated M.
1. Mystery

The Puppeteer

Chapter 1

"Mystery"

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. The events mentioned here are purely fictional, any similar incidents and names are purely coincidental.

Warning: This is a **VERY dark fiction with mature themes.** **Rated M for gore, violence, insanity, psychological horror and sexual references.** **The characters are OOC** as well, since it's a dark fiction. However, I don't think they're capable of doing such deeds going to be mentioned in this fic, much more so that **I've only written it for entertainment and as a practise for writing psychological horror. I do NOT condone such behaviour, deeds and characteristic traits I had written.**

 **It is NOT for the faint heart. You have been warned.**

* * *

It has been 7 years.

7 years since Mitsuhiko had been with the rest of the Detective Boys. He wasn't much of a good detective back then as a child, but with a mind of a developing 14 year old boy, he was picking up the traits of a novice sleuth from Conan.

Nevertheless, for 7 full years, the Detective Boys had been encountering murder after murder, with Conan eventually solving the case. His deductions were flawless, earning admiration from everyone, including Mitsuhiko himself. As envious as he was, he couldn't help but try to emulate from the "perfect" boy, picking up his traits. He wanted to be just like him. Sure he couldn't replicate the boy's wholesome facial features, but for the very least, mimic his intelligence. The very talents of such acute detective skills Conan has naturally was what Mitsuhiko covet the most. It is the very trait that made all the girls, Ayumi and Ai included, to be charmed by his ingenuousness.

So Mitsuhiko tried. He tried his hardest. But first, to pick up Conan's method of deciphering the cases, Mitsuhiko knew he had to observe his moves. Very cautiously.

That is, who would've known an ambitious motive could've had a _deadly_ outcome?

* * *

At first, Mitsuhiko began observing Conan for the first 5 years, nothing much caught his eye. He was still struggling to have a grasp on how to be a great detective.

Yet, shortly after Ran's death, Mitsuhiko had noticed something _different_ about Conan's behaviour. He would've just brushed it off, but there were certain odd and disturbing instances that made Mitsuhiko felt uneasy.

First off, it was the way Conan stared at Ai. True, Mitsuhiko couldn't possibly deny that Ai grew up to become a fine lady. Though 14 years old, she was becoming well-developed. She may have been an adorable child years before, but now, she was gorgeous beyond imagination. It would've been not a surprise if Conan were to stare in awe of her beauty like certain boys in their school, but it was different altogether. Conan would give her a stare, the kind that was awfully silent yet predatory. His eyes never sparkled at the sight of her, but instead, Conan's blue cerulean irises would dim, as if darkness has enveloped around him. Yet in the void of his eyes, there was a massive amount of tense mourning, coupled with an aura of complex uncontrolled need for power. Mitsuhiko could feel the overbearing pressure whenever Conan would be near Ai. However, Ai didn't seem to notice any of it.

Next was Conan's lack of raw enthusiasm to solve cases. While Conan still was eager to be on crime scenes and actively participated in investigation, Mitsuhiko couldn't help but to point out that there was a lack of drive. That sort of motivation to serve justice was totally absent, unlike before.

Maybe it was because Ran's unsolved "murder" case was the root of this? Mitsuhiko recalled, Ran apparently died due to eating a seemingly raw puffer fish - an exotic food delicacy. Apparently, a pufferfish contained tetrodotoxin, so when eaten raw, it can cause death when consumed. They did get the cook, who was deemed careless to handle the fish, heavily fined and jailed for manslaughter. Now, that could've been a case closed, right? What was interesting is that instead of finding tetrodotoxin, they found none! There were certain evidences where it could've been a murder, but since there was no way to pinpoint a culprit, it was filed under the drawers of "unfortunate freak accidents". Till then, that was the only case Conan failed to solve.

Since then, Mitsuhiko could only conclude that something inside Conan snapped. The drive to solve cases was not for justice, but for the mere exploitation of human drama and prosecuting people in their miseries. Of which, Mitsuhiko came to his third and most unnerving observation - Conan's gestures.

It was during cases, whenever a scream is heard, Conan no longer gets startled or even bother rushing to the scene. He would heave, like he had been waiting for it to happen. Even those moments when he investigates, his concentration was no longer visible, he treated it like a hide-and-seek game with the evidences found in the crime scene. The seriousness in his face that he used to have has been replaced by a much casual one, even sometimes, Conan would hum softly to himself. After the deduction show Conan would put up, the usual routine of the murderer confessing would inevitably occur. In those moments, Mitsuhiko noticed Conan's eyes dancing with joy, feeding onto the miserable confession. His occasional smirks was still there, but it was no longer due to the pride of uncovering the truth - it was when the people affected would be at the utmost pain. Then it will be gone, flickered back to a serious glance, the display of sadism seemingly _not existing_ in the first place. The change in Conan's demeanor was as fast as lightning, that no one, except for Mitsuhiko has seemed to notice it. Conan seemed to be delving into darkness, a path of no return.

There was a tiny bit that didn't fit into the puzzle, but Mitsuhiko couldn't put a finger on it. Hell, he was already pretty much irked by the observations he has of Conan. The level of curiosity was boiling within his soul, he just had to figure out what the hell is going on.

But Mitsuhiko wasn't warned, for curiosity made him bite the forbidden apple of knowledge and sins without a second thought.

* * *

"Mitsuhiko, I'm really scared right now, I really regret pushing ya' all in staying in this haunted house overnight," Genta whispered, shivering.

"I'm kinda scared too. Especially with Conan missing while a man spying on us is lurking about. We can't rely on anyone else either, Ai-chan decided not to come," Ayumi whined as well, gripping onto Mitsuhiko. Not that Mitsuhiko minded having a cute girl to rely on him. Ayumi usually seeked Conan's protection, that's for sure.

Their light watches were getting dim, using it all too much for the night. The place sure was dark, so they had to shine on the floor to actually see where they were going.

The trio halted at the sight of a seemingly black goo puddling on the floor infront of them.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

"Oi, Mitsuhiko, please tell me that's a water tap..." Genta asked, a little too loudly. Genta knew that it wasn't water, but the idea horrified him.

The trio were now shaking profusely, like their bodies were dealing with an earthquake. Together, they held up the only light source they had in order to see where the blood was coming from. Their eyes became rounder when the light shone forward, there stood their friend, his clothes bathed in red.

In his hand, Conan gripping the suspected culprit's head by the hair. The liquid oozing out from the exposed neck continuously dropped, its dripping sound resonating through the silence.

"Yo, shounen tantei-dan," Conan said casually, giving them a smile.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's a wrap.


	2. Deduction

The Puppeteer

Chapter 2

"Deduction"

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. The events mentioned here are purely fictional, any similar incidents and names are purely coincidental.

Warning: This is a **VERY dark fiction with mature themes.** **Rated M for gore, violence, insanity, psychological horror and sexual references.** **The characters are OOC** as well, since it's a dark fiction. However, I don't think they're capable of doing such deeds going to be mentioned in this fic, much more so that **I've only written it for entertainment and as a practise for writing psychological horror. I do NOT condone such behaviour, deeds and characteristic traits I had written.**

 **It is NOT for the faint heart. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Ah-le? Why are the three of you looking at me like that?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Oh? You mean this?" he looked at the sin on his hand, "its bastard owner tried to kill me first. But I guess he was too slow! The surprised look on his face is still plastered on this head of his. See?" He suppressed a chuckle, but to no avail.

The trio froze as he chucked the thing aside, like it was just a deflated soccer ball.

Genta was the first one to be thawed from his place and hastily made a run, but the enhanced-flying soccer ball met his back. He met the floor, knocked out cold. Mitsuhiko did the same, but he felt a sting on his cheek, followed by a sense of overwhelming drowsiness.

The last thing he could remember is the blurry vision of Ayumi desperately calling for Ai's help...

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan! Help us! Quick! Conan is..."

* * *

MItsuhiko slowly opened his eyes.

"I must've had a bad dream-"

But he wasn't. There was a vice grip on his wrists, torso and legs. The first thing he saw was Genta's body, all coldly stiff. There was a noticeable foaming on the overweight boy's mouth, his chest no longer moving. Mitsuhiko checked for signs of life, there was none. He attempted to struggle against the ropes, but it was futile.

"What... did you do?" he asked faintly. Conan crouched to meet his eye level.

"I just fed Genta some of my homemade cooking, he ate it without any hesitation, even gave me a compliment on the cooking too!" he answered, grinning in a very psychotic manner, "what a dumbass. I guess the gluttonous boy met his end here."

"I guess he couldn't _stomach_ what was coming for him," he then laid on the wooden floor, unable to repress his laughter any further after he made the sickening joke.

"What the hell happened to you? You were such a great detective! Hell, everyone looked up to you. Fuck, _every_ boy wanted to be you! You had everything, you had talents, your looks, your skills... even us!" Mitsuhiko screamed, making Conan halt from his sadistic enjoyment.

He stood up, chuckling lightly. "A great detective? You pullin' the jokes now? I couldn't even solve Ran's bizarre death. All the other aspects seem to point that someone sabotaged and stole her life, yet there was no one at that point that seemed to be the suspect..." His voice became hoarse, muffling and trying to stifle a whimper of a desperate cry. Mitsuhiko could see it now, a soul so lost, that its very grip of sanity has crumbled.

"I can't possibly become a great detective any longer."

Then that's when the puzzles began to form in Mitsuhiko's brain. He used to think that when he finally purely solved a case, it would be heavenly satisfying. But no, the truth was horrid, painful even. Yet it was unravelling before him. All those observations, clues; leading to a simple elaborated question.

"Starting from Ran's death, it was _no coincidence_ that every single group of people we've met... that someone would drop dead...You wanted it in such a way, so that you could solve the case and become the very great detective you wanted to uphold. That's why... All those gestures... All those display of sadism in you that I brushed off as imagination-"

"Ping-pong! But it isn't so often. Some just really happened, not because of me. Then I solve them. Other times, it was quick for me to figure out there was internal conflict, so I just waited until they actually murder the victims. Sometimes they need a little inspiration you know, hence, the "homicidal plan" on a note that seemed to "fall out of the sky". Of course only the writer knows the plot holes and how to stitch them altogether. My dad's a mystery writer, so it would've not been a surprise I can effortlessly write on my own," Conan answered, there was a proud tone at the mention of his father.

"Your father? Come to think of it... Conan, we never knew who your parents were," Mitsuhiko pondered, "it's not possible, isn't it? That you're... you're... Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan took off his spectacles, looking into Mitsuhiko. The freckled boy could see the striking resemblance that he almost screamed.

"So, after Ran died, the very person you grew up with since childhood-"

"Stop mentioning her name like that!" Conan demanded, "that death of hers. No matter what I think, it kept nagging how powerless I am not be able to solve it. I probably need a thousand more cases to solve to feel satisfied of my competence."

"Shortly after that, your parents and Hakase-"

"They're dead-"

"Nope," Conan shook his head, "they've been murdered. The news said it was a firehouse accident. But they've been murdered by a comrade of a culprit I placed behind bars. I saw what happened, that day, there was so much blood pooling the room. That bastard was right there, grinning at his artwork. He could've just killed them but he just had to make their corpse in a decoration in a wall. I never thought my detective work actually placed my loved ones in danger to the point someone would kill them. They took away Ran, so Hakase and my parents were the last straw. I was so mad that I-" He searched for the right words, instead, the very thought of it was chillingly shattering. He staggered back, feeling his legs wobble such that he fell onto his knees on the floor. The bespectacled boy started to weep, silent at first, followed by a crazed laughter, then ending it with muffled crying.

"That was the first time you got your hands stained," Mitsuhiko finished.

Conan chuckled a little. Mitsuhiko now truly getting disturbed by him. He was having his very own deduction show, yet he didn't enjoy it a single bit. "Yeah... I guess I did. I'd always thought putting someone behind bars did justice. But some worthless evolved monkeys don't deserve to live. That damned son of a bitch had the guts to taunt me that he ruined my mother before he killed her. That provoked me...Next thing I know, the guy was dead and in my hand was a blood-stained crowbar. Nobody could've believed a 12 year old child did that."

"Truth is, I never knew what the family members of the victim's case had felt until that fateful day. I'd always perceived them to be stupid enough to avenge their own family, but I guess since the dead can never come back, they had to steal something of equal value," he continued, tugging his raven hair roughly, "it wasn't fairly uncommon that a culprit would try to silence me. So I - I -..." he was reluctant to admit it, "I... I... _cleansed_ the world. One less culprit is another step to a purer one. If I had the power to kill all these criminals, I would have them _all_ purged from the face of the Earth." Conan wiped his tears, forcing a plastered smile. The boy was noticeably fidgeting in a nervous manner as he attempted to fix his unkempt hair. Mitsuhiko stared at the fallen boy, the onced role model and hero among the group, his image was cracking right infront of him. There he was, a broken soul attempting to thrive, only to survive by abandoning humanity and entering the abyssal madness.

But, why would Conan tell Mitsuhiko all these? The answer was fairly obvious -Mitsuhiko didn't like it one bit.

"And...you told me the truth," Mitsuhiko started, but the rest of the sentence seemed to be choking him, "because... because... you're _not_ letting us live, are you?" This question earned the great detective a smirk.

" _No shit_ , Sherlock."

* * *

"I have to find them, I have to find them," Ai muttered under her breath. Running towards the location they mentioned that they were venturing in. She had the spare pair of glasses on, with its tracker activated.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan! Help us! Quick! Conan is..." - that was all she heard from Ayumi's badge before the communication truncated. She despised it whenever they are in trouble, especially Conan.

"Please be safe, Kudo-kun," she prayed to herself. With Hakase and her sister gone, pretty much as well as her parents, he was the one that she deeply cared about.

Conan was her _world_. She didn't want him taken away from her.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, OOC. Conan wouldn't do this, unless Gosho decides to make it really dark and make him jaded and twisted; of which I doubt would happen since the series is a shounen manga, not seinen. I've read a few fics where there is a good-detective-turned-bad, so I wondered if Conan would be like this. While it hasn't been explicitly described, Conan does seem to display sympathy with victims, but most of the time, he just wants to solve a case. Oh well, this isn't my usual writing. This is my very first rated M dark fiction, if you want to see a fiction where Conan is more in character, do visit my work "Kiss of Death".


	3. Irony

The Puppeteer

Chapter 3

"Irony"

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. The events mentioned here are purely fictional, any similar incidents and names are purely coincidental.

For your info: Puffer fish is a delicacy in some countries, as an exotic food. However, as it contains tetrodotoxin present in the fish, the cook has to prepare it cautiously. Eating raw puffer fish can have deadly consequences.

Warning: This is a **VERY dark fiction with mature themes.** **Rated M for gore, violence, insanity, psychological horror and sexual references.** **The characters are OOC** as well, since it's a dark fiction. However, I don't think they're capable of doing such deeds going to be mentioned in this fic, much more so that **I've only written it for entertainment and as a practise for writing psychological horror. I do NOT condone such behaviour, deeds and characteristic traits I had written.**

 **It is NOT for the faint heart. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _"Come and play with me, in my wonderland, and I'll teach you how to paint white roses with red paint made from your enemies' hearts..."_ Conan was singing the verse softly, words not holding of any meanings to him as he rummaged through the pile of metal garbage in the abandoned house.

He was looking for the appropriate "apparatus".

"Oh, and Mitsuhiko? When is Haibara coming? Didn't Ayumi called her through the badge? Man, that was really troublesome. I really didn't want her to make a trip here. I destroyed those badges while you guys were knocked out, since none of you would need them again," he commented, "but since she's coming here, I would like to have _fun_ with her."

"Conan-kun! You're not laying a finger on Haibara!" Mitsuhiko yelled, trying to get out of his restraints to his best ability. It was futile nonetheless, the effort only gaining his an exposed flesh due to the friction. The boy ignored him, picking up a heavy metal and examining its weight.

Lifting it up, he said in triumphed, "Aha! The right one for the job. Not too heavy, but enough to give damage."

Turning to the restrained boy, he said, this time, growling in menace, "and don't think I didn't notice how you eyed on me keenly whenever I go to investigations or even stare at her. I really wanted to keep it low profile so that you didn't notice; but the look of surprise on your face was so entertaining, I had to _purposely_ drop some bizarre behaviour that only you could pick up."

"And you know what I'd do to her?" Conan added, in a taunting tone, "I'd do all the things you'll _never_ do. I would -"

His speech was cut off by the sound of the creaking door being opened.

"Kudo-kun... Why this?" Ai whispered, tears welling up her eyes as she saw Genta laying motionless on the floor.

"Yo, Haibara..." he greeted.

"Ai-chan! Please help us out! Conan-kun has gone bonkers!" Ayumi screamed, her face reddened with exhaustive crying.

Ai took a step forward towards the boy. She couldn't believe what was right infront of her. The boy she loves was falling apart, right there, after all these years. Deaths were haunting him, causing the shell of protective self-righteousness to be destroyed, only then lie a product of his despair and jadedness with red splash. Ai took a step forward towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her dress to stain as well.

"Haibara-san! Be careful!"

Ai ignored the warnings. She whispered on the detective's ear, in a concerned tone. "Kudo-kun...Not them, too... We can work this out, we can make them promise that they won't ever tell your secret."

Then there. Ai's pleading hit Mitsuhiko like a ton of bricks. He thought that she was going to salvage them, but that glimmer of hopeful thought got smashed once he realised what was unfolding right infront of him. "Haibara-san... You knew..." that was all Mitsuhiko could mutter.

"Geez, Mitsuhiko, and here I am thinking that you'd actually improved in your deducing skills. Who do you think makes the poison when someone "accidentally" dies of a "stomach flu"? I'm a detective, an occupation that only functions with crime around, not a chemist. I'm not the _only_ person who was shrunk to this state," he said, exasperated.

"Kudo-kun...do we really need to kill them too?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder, she lifted up her head to meet his cold eyes, but she failed to do so, "they knew us for so long, this is different. We can't-"

Her words were cut off when her lips met with his, violently yearning for her. She responded back with the same hunger, it would always taste _so good_ that it was like a drug for her.

And she needed a daily dose of that addiction.

"What did you say to me, back then when you walked in the room seeing me guilty of killing off the guy that murdered Hakase and my parents?" he demanded, now wrapping his arms around her waist behind her. His head nuzzling on the curve of her neck. She winced at the memory. Hakase was like a father to her, so the sight of his corpse made her infuriated as well. While the burning fury was prominent, the utter shock of seeing her first love done the same deed was more prominent.

"That I would've done the same..." she bit her lips, trying to suppress her arousal when his breath tickled her skin.

"And?" he added, his teeth slightly sinking onto her neck as his hands roam around her. He ensured that they were both backfacing the other two tied soon-to-be-victims. He didn't want to share the view of her with anyone else.

Struggling to suppress a moan, she answered weakly, "and that... I love you _no matter what_ ," her voice quivered in the end. She was silently crying now, the truth aching on her chest. She couldn't blame him, she was the one that got him to this mess. She was no different from him. How many people had actually died when they were forced to consume the APTX 4869? In her world of loneliness, he was the only one that could save her from it. She'd darn well lose her mind if he was gone too - that is, if she hasn't lost it. With her family perished, she was the only one that spoke to his heart, knew of what he struggled. She acknowledge the darkness within all humans, so she accepted his shadow that was continuously feeding his soul without any reluctance. Again, she reminded, she was _no different_. She only _sinned differently_. How many people she killed making that drug back in the Black Organisation, or even those moments she actually did enjoy killing of the lab test mices in creative ways? If he was Holmes, she would downright play the role of Adler and Watson. If he chose to be the ruler of the underworld, she'd darn well follow him to the depths of hell and play the role of Persephone. She knew better than succumbing to a man's control, but if dominance was what she had to sacrifice to share the heated passion with him she had longed for years, then maybe it's worth it.

He cautiously hushed her, wiping off her tears before his hands travelled to where she wanted to be touched. He smirked, as he knew that he had successfully changed her mood, the angst getting replaced by her yearning for him. It never got old, how she equally desired his intimacy like a persistent itch that needs to be scratched.

"There's still some temporary antidote in the basement lab right? I'd never get tired of ravaging your true self. I mean, you have always been cute, but your true self... you're fucking _drop dead gorgeous_ " he whispered into her ear seductively, "once this is over, I'd treat you like a princes- no, a queen. I'd even be _gentle_ if you'd request for it." Now, she was erupting in arousal that it was difficult to resist. What was she talking about? She can _never_ learn to resist his advances. The teasing of her brassiere straps that he was doing right now, further drove her to her mad addiction that it seems easy to forgo the trio's association with her. What can the three compare to his presence in her life?

 _He was her world._

* * *

Meanwhile, though Mitsuhiko couldn't see what was happened behind their backs, he was smart enough to put the bits of pieces together. Conan's mind was well-transparent to him right now, something of which Ai seemed to be oblivious of. To her, it may have been just mad, twisted and unconditional loving devotion. But it was the famished lasciviousness that was always left unsatisfied. To the fool, it seems like only two lovestrucked teens embracing another. But to the wise Mitsuhiko, he saw a boy holding the heartstrings of the girl, playing her _like a marionette doll_. He had complete control over her thoughts and emotions, without her knowledge. He was selling her thirsty desire like a cheese for a mouse, only to lead it to a lethal trap.

Mitsuhiko watched in horror as the four-legged snake continue to whisper deviously into the girl's ear, influencing her to consume the forbidden red fruit. He knew well what strings to play, an impression that he had mastered being the puppeteer.

"Haibara-san! Snap out of it! He doesn't love you, he's using you as his tool. He snapped because Ran died, don't you get it? He loves her, _not you._ You're just a substitute to him, he can discard you if you're no longer convenient," Mitsuhiko yelled in despair, his last resort.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ai screamed, crouching into a fetal posture and cupped her ears to block the hurtful words. She was in total denial.

Mitsuhiko's attempt failed. Boy, he was exhausted, having dehydrated for hours. There was still so much years ahead of him. His heart sank, at the realisation that he could've spent his years being himself, instead of attempting to live like someone else. He wanted to be Conan so badly, but right now, he was the last person he'd ever want to emulate from. The power of intelligence was indeed beneficial, but that path can be self-destructive -one needs extreme mental strength to indulge and deal with the power. How many fallen genius scientists ended up playing with the lives of dead mice, instead of advancing science for the better mankind? Ironically, Mitsuhiko was turning into like Conan, the days where the boy helplessly held onto the hope of humanity. He could see himself in the sandpit right now, delving into madness and sickened defeat. Mitsuhiko wasted his life.

But!

Just when his nose was about to sink into the sandpit, a far more twisted truth was forming in his head. It gave him a migraine just thinking of the possibility. But it all makes sense- Ran's death, involving toxins, the way Ai is slowly delving into her guilty addictive pleasure...

He could turn this situation around. If he can't make Ai betray her puppeteer, he'll convince the puppeteer to throw away his doll. He started to laugh, like a demented child. This earned a surprise from Conan. "Conan-kun! I'll tell you the truth now! The reason you couldn't solve Ran's murder case was because the cul-"

His speech was cut, having to have his jaw removed from him. The last sight he ever saw was the beautiful Ai, no longer the same girl, with what seemed a sharp antique sword found in the house; before his vision blurred. Ayumi remained speechless, seeing the freckled boy's irises became soulless. The lump in her throat was in the way, so she released an arc of her half-digested breakfast on the floor. She was beyond sickened. Even if she survived now, she doubted her mind surviving this. With the obstruction gone, she finally let out an ear-piercing scream and cried helplessly. Conan irked at the noise she was giving.

"Continue, _dollface_ ," he ordered Ai, gesturing at the tied-up girl.

"But-but... Kudo-kun..."

"We need to get out of here. If we get caught, there's a high likelihood we'll _never_ see each other again-"

She hesitated. She looked at the weeping girl apologetically and started to cry as well. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with him, hell, she wished for it. But the fairy that granted her wish must've been cruel, playing twisted jokes on her. Conan is technically hers now, but in such a _sickened fate._

"And make it quick. I don't like to hear girls screaming. The only screams I enjoy hearing is _yours_ , Haibara."

* * *

"The antidote effects seems to be lasting shorter as time passes," Conan lamented, embracing the nude girl that was with him and kissing her cheek softly. He gave the extra flesh on her torso a light squeeze, which earned a submissive whimper from her.

Pulling the light blanket on top of her, she replied sardonically, "overtime, we'll be immune to it. The irony here is that gladly, you're not that psychotic to indulge in pedophilia. Just give it 3 years or so, we'll be back to the bodies the same age as the time we've shrunk." She proceeded to twirl his hair around her fingers, a mischievous grin forming on her perspired face.

They were in the Kudo residence, as he promised. The room reeked of aroused hormones, the bed sheets as messy as the paraphernalia that were displaced in the heat of the moment. Their clothings were everywhere, with most of Ai's _ripped_ from exceeding excitement and impatience from the boy she was _so_ infatuated with. The whole bedroom was a visual representation of the disorientation in their values and minds that both acknowledged, yet didn't give a damn about it. Among the shattered glass pieces and vases - an illustration of their souls - lay the daily newspaper. As Ai nibbled on his ear lovingly, he eyed on the headlines of the newspaper.

 **"Firehouse accident, a man and 3 teens found dead, burnt to crisp"**

He chuckled at the incompetence of the Tokyo Metropolitan Headquarters. To be fair, he did solve most of the murder cases there, so if he wasn't gonna solve the case he was _guilty of_ , who would? "There was something I'm curious of though, what was Mitsuhiko trying to say, before you hacked his face?" he muttered lazily, not really thinking deeply into it.

Ai's heart stopped beating for a second. The truth is, Mitsuhiko left her with no choice. He was going to reveal the mystery behind Ran's death.

It was an _accident_.

She didn't mean to.

Unable to handle the unrequited love, she wanted to take her own life. She knew she made Conan promised to not escape her fate, but the unreciprocated love she bore was toxic in her veins. She wanted to disappear and not be a bother to the two fated childhood sweethearts. So she placed the most recent poison she came up with -the one that never leaves a trace in the victim's body, despite forensic testing. She placed it on her cup, because she wanted to die as a publicised cold unsolved mystery that will leave others baffled for. It just so happens that the absent-minded Ran was eating the puffer fish meat and drank on hers _secretly_ , out of wanting to taste the "homemade iced coffee" Ai made.

Ai had made it clear not to touch her cup.

But she _didn't_ fucking listen.

As the girl collapsed, void of life, it left Ai struck. She had never been in a much difficult position, seeing Conan in an extreme frantic. She gradually watched him descend to a deranged monster she now gets a taste of. It was her _obligation_ to nurse his wounds, she was responsible of it anyway.

Wanting to distract him, she licked his eyeball in affection. It worked. She had the capacity to control his thoughts, just as much as he could. As mentioned, they were no different. The only contrast she could make is that he doesn't know that she could.

He rolled over, hovering above her. He gave another ferocious kiss, where their tongue battled for dominance. Of course, she knew how much he wanted her to be his, so she would purposely let him win after a seemingly "worthwhile" tug-of-war in their game of power. He proceeded gritting on her lower lip. Breaking it off, with their nose touching each other, he reassured her, "you know what Mitsuhiko said about me using you? You do know it _wasn't_ true right? You _dictate my mind_ as much as I pull your heartstrings. We're both _equally_ in authority here."

 _Lies, lies, lies._

She knew it was a convincing lie for him. But to her, it _wasn't_. With her delusion aside, one thing he would never know is her _secret_ regarding Ran's death. It was an accident, but the following events, took toll on his mentality and morals. The only person he could lean on is Ai herself, so if anyone was pulling the neurons in his brain, it was _her._ Her very sin had caused not only his downfall, but _granted her wish_ to be able to hold him close. She was aware that he only wanted her because he needed her - as a substitute lover, a satisfaction to his cravings, a glimmer of life in his abyss - but it's _better than nothing_.

She giggled at the cheesiness and irony in his statement. He may think she's the doll here, but _not_ in the whole picture.

"Come on, what's the comedy this time?" he asked, kissing her neck. He smiled against her skin, hearing her giggle even more. He'd found it really adorable, which held a reminder as one of the reasons why he desired her too. She was so sweet yet feisty, so beautiful yet dangerous, so faithful yet mysterious. She was the unique woman he had to chain down and fuck her senseless. Whether it was him tickling her neck or the joke itself, he was uncertain. He then rested his head on her chest, finding momentarily peace in their most intimate moments. She responded by tugging the strings of his raven hair.

"Nothing. It's just, I realised how _awfully true_ that we're both _equally_ in authority-"

"You darn know that I'm _always_ right-"

"I love you, tantei-san. I surely hope that you'd say it back, _or else_ -" He cut her off with another kiss, pulling in for another fierce battle for authority to avoid replicating the words back.

And he knew none the wiser, of who was the _real_ puppeteer here.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please don't be too harsh, aite. I did warn you that there's going to be some mature themes and OOC. I DO NOT PERCEIVE AI TO HURT RAN. After all, it was by accident. I wanted it to have some irony and plot twist in it. I'm unsure if I'm ready to write up a psychological horror-mystery novel of my own on fictionpress. Like I said, my work "Kiss of Death" is more true to its character depiction. This was a mixed inspiration from seinen mangas, Suicide Squad theme songs, Melanie Martinez's songs and the world of DC comics. I DO NOT SUPPORT THE RELATIONSHIP AI AND CONAN HAVE HERE. It's sick and twisted, something a person shouldn't be in a sort of relationship.

One more thing, DO NOT lick someone's eyeball. You'll risk eye infections. It was a tribute to Eto's show of affection to Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul.

Recently, there is this university that offers a minor in creative writing. Should I sign up?

Do read and review. I am working on the "kiss of death" fanfiction, update will be after my next batch of exams.


End file.
